


Perfect dinner

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sentimental, Sentimetale, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020, Zucchero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Crowley si aggirava freneticamente per l'appartamento mentre era intento a sistemare la più piccola cosa ritenuta fuori posto. Aveva pulito ogni angolo, lucidato ogni superficie e spolverato i pochi accessori presenti in casa. Doveva essere tutto perfetto per quella cena che aveva proposto al suo angelo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Perfect dinner

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Zucchero_

#  _** Day 19 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Zucchero_  
 **Fandom** : _Good Omens_  
 **Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
Crowley si aggirava freneticamente per l'appartamento mentre era intento a sistemare la più piccola cosa ritenuta fuori posto. Aveva pulito ogni angolo, lucidato ogni superficie e spolverato i pochi accessori presenti in casa. Aveva addirittura rimproverato le sue piante affinché restassero ritte e fresche per tutta la serata, minacciandole di ridurle in un mucchietto di cenere alla prima foglia cadente - cosa che le aveva fatte tremare dal terrore. Doveva essere tutto _perfetto_ per quella cena che aveva proposto al _suo_ angelo.

Si era dedicato tutto il giorno a quelle attività e aveva preparato con le sue stesse mani il cibo che aveva intenzione di servire durante la serata, sicuro che avrebbe fatto felice Aziraphale. In fondo, se l'altro era felice, lo sarebbe stato anche lui di rimando. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno sotto tortura.

Il suono del campanello interruppe il suo andirivieni indaffarato. Prima di aprire la porta, si specchiò per sistemare il ciuffo rosso che si era leggermente afflosciato sulla sua fronte e mise su il suo miglior sorriso ammiccante.

«Ciao, angelo!» Disse facendo scattare la serratura e poggiandosi allo stipite con disinvoltura.

«Ciao, caro!» Aziraphale lo salutò sfoggiando uno dei suoi sorrisi caldi e raggianti, cosa che mise lievemente in crisi i battiti del cuore di Crowley. Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, non si sarebbe mai abituato all'effetto stravolgente che aveva su di lui quella semplice espressione.

Lo fece accomodare nell'appartamento prendendo la bottiglia di champagne che aveva portato come gesto di ringraziamento per quell'invito - un ottimo Dom Pérignon del 1996 ben conservato - e lo invitò a mettersi comodo come se fosse a casa sua.

«Dunque, a cosa devo questo invito? Non ceniamo insieme da secoli.» Chiese Aziraphale sedendosi composto sul divano nero presente nella stanza.

«Bisogna avere per forza un pretesto per invitare un vecchio _amico_ a cena?» Rispose Crowley cercando di rimanere il più neutrale possibile.

In realtà era da un po' che aveva capito di provare qualcosa in più di una semplice amicizia nei confronti di quell'angelo tanto stravagante. E con un po' il rosso intendeva da diversi secoli, solo che aveva sempre preferito tenere per sé quel sentimento che sarebbe dovuto restare estraneo a una creatura demoniaca come lui.

«Assolutamente no, mio caro.» Disse il biondo continuando a sorridere genuinamente.

Gli faceva davvero piacere passare la serata con Crowley. Negli ultimi tempi si erano ritrovati molto più in contatto rispetto agli anni passati e aveva trovato la compagnia del demone piacevole oltre ogni immaginazione. _Fin troppo piacevole_.

Dopo aver messo la bottiglia di champagne a rinfrescare in un secchiello per il ghiaccio, i due iniziarono a chiacchierare amabilmente del più e del meno, ricordando i bei tempi passati e la più recente mezza catastrofe scampata per un pelo. Si ritrovarono a ridere ripensando alle facce sconvolte di Gabriele e Belzebù quando non erano riusciti a portare a termine il loro giudizio finale.

Quando l'orologio segnò le otto di sera, Crowley invitò l'angelo ad accomodarsi su una delle sedie poste vicino al tavolo che aveva apparecchiato con cura, mentre lui si accingeva a servire ciò che aveva cucinato durante la giornata. Stando ben attento a non rivelare il contenuto per non rovinare la sorpresa, depositò sulla tovaglia decorata un grosso vassoio con coperchio in acciaio. Aziraphale guardò con curiosità il portavivande e sfoggiò la più bella espressione di sempre - un misto tra stupore e gioia - quando il demone sollevò il coperchio svelandone il contenuto: un vasto assortimento di hossomaki, nigiri, uramaki, temaki e sashimi gli fece letteralmente brillare gli occhi.

« _Sushi_! Oh, caro, hai fatto tutto questo per me?» Chiese Aziraphale guardando quel ben di Dio con l'acquolina in bocca e non sapendo da che parte iniziare.

«E per chi altri, se no? Certo che l'ho fatto per te, angelo. E non è mica finita qui. C'è anche il dessert.» Rispose Crowley dividendo le sue bacchette di bambù.

«Stai provando a tentarmi?» Disse il biondo mentre portava alla bocca il primo pezzo di pesce crudo.

«Potrebbe anche piacerti, sai?» Soffiò il rosso con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, godendosi il lieve rossore sulle guance dell'altro.

Una volta finito di mangiare il sushi e di bere quell'ottimo Dom Pérignon che l'angelo aveva portato, Crowley tolse dal tavolo i piatti e il vassoio per sostituirli con la portata finale di quella cena: mise sotto il naso di Aziraphale un piattino da dessert con sopra una calda crêpe alla nutella spolverata con abbondante zucchero a velo. Per la seconda volta nell'arco della serata, gli occhi del biondo brillarono alla vista di quel dolce. Aveva sempre adorato le crêpes e ne aveva mangiate davvero di ogni tipo, farcite con ogni sorta di salsa dolce o salata.

«Oh... _oh_! Potrei anche discorporarmi per tutto ciò.» Ammise dopo aver assaporato con lentezza il primo boccone.

Crowley guardò con aria divertita il _suo_ angelo mentre finiva di mangiare la crêpe, sporcandosi gli angoli della bocca di cioccolato e zucchero. Fu proprio nel guardare quelle labbra macchiate di dessert che gli venne l'irrefrenabile voglia di passarci sopra la lingua per pulirle. E proprio mentre lo pensava, si avvicinò inconsapevolmente al viso di Aziraphale e poggiò la bocca in uno di quegli angoli sporchi. Il sapore dolce dello zucchero lo riportò con i piedi per terra e si scostò dall'altro come se si fosse scottato. Gli occhi chiari del biondo si posarono su di lui carichi di stupore, un'espressione sconvolta a contornare il tutto.

«Ecco... avevi dello zucchero proprio qui.» Disse il demone indicandosi le labbra e non sapendo bene cosa fare o dire.

Aveva agito d'impulso, senza pensarci su troppo, e aveva paura di aver esagerato. In fondo, non sapeva nemmeno cosa provasse Aziraphale nei suoi confronti. Per quanto ne sapeva, lui lo vedeva solo come un amico e quel gesto avrebbe potuto rovinare quel loro rapporto che si era creato si dall'inizio dei tempi. Tuttavia, contro ogni aspettativa di Crowley, l'angelo sorrise imbarazzato e rosso in viso come un pomodoro. Poi, gli si avvicinò e deposito un casto bacio proprio allo stesso modo, vicino alle labbra del rosso che si era come pietrificato. Non se l'aspettava di certo, ma non poteva negare di essere davvero felice per come non lo era mai stato in tutta la sua lunga vita.  
  


**Parole** : _1040_


End file.
